Thoughts
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Thoughts of characters beside Allison at the end of The Forever Song. Just tiny drabble like chapters that pop into my head. Rated T to be sure.
1. Caleb's thoughts

**(A/N) This just a small thing that popped in my head this morning. I just finished The Forever Song and cried at Kanin's death but I find Caleb so cute. Please Read and Review. I do not own anything.**

Caleb POV

I knew I had to be afraid of them, it's what Jeb and Zeke had always said. That they were evil monsters only here to destroy us but Allie had saved me many times. Like in the river and now again by making sure that crazy vampire couldn't get us anymore. She had saved us from men on big loud things, a motorcycle she had called it and the men were raiders. She saved us from the raiders and made sure my sister wouldn't become a rabid. She wasn't evil, she couldn't be.

And now Zeke was like her. He had left to find her and bring her back and he had, but now he was a vampire as well. He was still Zeke though, he picked me up, swung me around and called me rug rat. He wasn't evil either, he was just Zeke. He still read to me and Bethany. He still cared for us and would never hurt us. But mom was afraid of him and of Allie as well though she started to become more relaxed the more they were around.

The rest of the people of Eden as well, the first time I saw them walking outside everybody quickly went inside and locked the doors. Now some people even talk to them, I could see it made them happy. They deserved it, they had saved Eden and done everything for us. They were heroes. Even the scary looking man that had tried to kill us earlier.

I was a little mad at Allie when she told me the man was her brother because she shouldn't have let him do those things to us then. But she explained she hadn't known back then that he was her brother. Otherwise she wouldn't have let him do that. I guess that was all I could ask from them.

But now they were leaving again, to give the cure to other cities so no one would have to die and the world could go back to the way it was Before. I had heard stories about Before and it seemed like a good world. I really hoped they would succeed and came back again to us because if they wouldn't I would stop liking them. I had told them that.


	2. Jackal's thoughts

**(A/N) This is a little insight in what I think Jackal's mind looks like. Allison really underestimates his loyalty and I think he deserves a lot more credit for his actions. I don't own anything. **

**Thank you to Splitice for reviewing.**

**Jackal POV**

I couldn't believe myself but I still felt a twinge of sadness as I felt my bond to my creator wane. He was dead. He had gotten what he had wanted since the start of all of this, his salvation. And no matter how much I had despised the old man at times, he had taught me everything I knew about this life. I knew he was disappointed when I left and I still remember the pain I felt at the thought of disappointing him.

There was no reason to be sad about it anymore. I had done everything I could to redeem myself in his eyes and I hoped it was enough. Knowing the old man, by the time someone would manage to kill me he would be there helping God judge my soul. The man had always been too righteous and judging anyway.

Now I only had my little sister. Well little wasn't exactly the word since she was now a master vampire with the cure to Rabidism in her veins. I knew she would want to stay in Eden and help the bloodbags, I also knew she would ask me to stay here with her. But I wouldn't, my place wasn't here. I was going to travel. I sure as hell wasn't going to Turn those meat sacks in Old Chicago, they tended to backstab him a little bit to much.

He figured he would go to Europe, see what the vampires in the old country were up too. How they were running things and maybe he'd find Kanin's creator there. Find out why anyone would Turn the old fool. He would probably see his little sister there after she was finished spreading the cure here, maybe he should take a bit of the synthesized stuff for the vamps and meatsacks there. On second thought, they wouldn't trust me with that so maybe not.

I guessed the only thing left for me was to say goodbye to my little sister and make sure she would be alright. I may not seem to care about her or anything for that matter but she was my little sister and if that boy ever hurt her I would put him trough torture worse than Sarren could have done.

I wonder how Italians taste.

**So that's Jackal. And just because I can, my favourite Jackal quote:**

"_So, go ahead, tell him everything is going to be fine. All the meatsacks are perfectly content on their happy little island, Sarren has given up world destruction to raise kittens and the magic fairy will wave her wand and turn shit into gold."_

**It's on page 235 of The Forever Song.**

**Please Review, it would mean a lot to me.**


	3. Kanin's thoughts

**(A/N) I still don't own anything except my take on the ending of the books. This is Kanin so I hope you like it. I'm still mourning him.**

**KaninPOV**

Standing on the side of the ship after killing Sarren everything started to make sense. The cure was inside of me. The only thing the scientists in Eden still needed was vampire blood. Regular vampire blood wouldn't have done the trick, but that of a master's? It would be just what they needed. I was thankful I had injected Allison with my blood, the cure would now be in her blood as well. I didn't get why I didn't see it before, the vaccines in Ezekiel's blood would have mixed with my blood thus creating the cure. Back then I had only wanted to do whatever I could to save my only good offspring, but now I could finally redeem myself for bringing the Rabids upon this world.

I knew what I had to do for it though. I would have to throw myself to the Rabids and let them kill me. I could do that though, knowing it would save the last of humanity and with the cure being in Allison as well, she would be able to cure the rest of the world.

Allison, my youngest offspring yet the one I am most proud of. She would save the world and become a truly unique kind of monster. One that cared for the humans instead of mindlessly killing them like her inner demon wants her to. And she would help the boy do it as well.

My youngest creation was already a Master vampire. Something I figured out when she got out of hibernation so quickly. It took her only two days and she came back, winning over the blood frenzy as she went. She was truly amazing.

My other creation wasn't as selfless but would protect Allison. Because no matter how much James tries he will never fool me. He loves Allison as a little sister and would do anything for her, die even. Allison would give her blood to James to save him and he would help them end this once and for all. I had forgiven James for everything because I knew he felt guilty, or at least remorse over what he had done. With his ruthlessness and Allison's good heart they would heal this world. Ezekiel helping them as much as he could.

Ezekiel, the boy was not made to be a vampire like Allison or James but he was learning to live with it. Allison would make sure he didn't slip, of that I was sure.

Now all that was left for me was sweet relieving death. Everything would become right again in this world. I had redeemed myself.

I spoke my last words to Allison, so she knew what she had to do and jumped. The Rabids noticed me immediately and started attacking as they smelled the blood covering me. I may be intending to die, but I was not going down without a fight. It didn't take long for them to overwhelm me, there were to many. As the first set of teeth sliced my skin I stopped fighting, knowing it was useless.

Before I succumbed to the darkness I whispered my last words.

"Make me proud my children."

**So that was Kanin. It was very weird to write but I tried to do it as good as I could. If you want me to do a specific character, please tell me.**

**Review!**


End file.
